Earth Alchemist
by MomokoMaia05
Summary: Ed and Al travels to search for the Philosopher's Stone and they're teamed up with a girl who's goal is find her twin brother and master Elemental Alchemy. Will they find what they're looking for, or will they be stopped by the Homunculi? Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

It's dark… real dark… I couldn't make out anything besides my twin brother who was beside me. Then suddenly, the lights went on, and there were three creepy people. One was a fat guy, a curly haired woman and a long haired boy. On the floor was a giant circle with lots of symbols. My brother held my hand tighter as he glared at the people in front of us. The long haired boy must have noticed because he said,

'It's no use glaring at me, kid.'

'Let him do what he wants. It's going to be the last time he'll be doing that.' The woman told the boy. I saw the fat guy looking at us. He was drooling. 'Can I eat them?' he said. That made my brother pull me and place me behind him. The boy laughed.

'Aww! How cute! What a protective brother.'

'Come near my sister and you're dead!!' my brother yelled.

The boy smirked, then he walked towards us. I held my brother's hand tight as I hid behind him. 'Do you know what we do to trespassers like you?' The boy said.

Both of us backed away slowly.

'We kill 'em!!' The boy yelled. Then I saw his hand turned into a knife. He was about to strike us when someone called to the boy.

'Envy.'

'Urghh… Now what?' The boy turned to the woman with his back slacked.

The woman flipped her hair. 'Instead of killing them, why not make them useful?'

The boy blinked, then he looked at us then back to the woman. 'You're not suggesting that we use them for the creation of new Homunculi, are you?'

The woman merely nodded. The boy's eyes widened and his jaw fell.

'NO WAY!! But Lust!!!' The boy whined.

'Just wrap them up.' The woman, Lust, massaged her temples as Envy mimicked what she just said. Then with just a blink of an eye, Envy's arm wrapped the both of us up.

'Let us go!!' my brother yelled.

'Hah! Sure! I'll do that!' Envy laughed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red light and Envy's arm was smashed into pieces and his blood scattered everywhere. His eyes grew wide, as were Lust and the fat guys' eyes.

'You can do Alchemy?'

Brother ran to the nearest wall. He clapped his hands and the red light was visible again. He touched the wall and there was a hole. 'Come on!'  
I ran to him and we both went through the hole. We ran outside but then Envy's snake-like arm caught my brother's foot.

'Sei!' I yelled.

'Go! Run!' He yelled back.

'No! I'm not leaving you!' Tears are starting to form in my eyes.

Seiko threw a rock at me. 'Just go! Get outta here! NOW!!!'

Envy managed to get him back inside again. I tried to go back in but there was some sort of invisible wall that forced me to stay outside… and watch…

That painful scream made me feel guilty for just staying put….

'SEIKO!!!'

* * *

I bolted right up. I brushed my sweaty blonde hair out of my golden brown eyes. All I could do was glare at my bed.

'Why did I have to dream about that now…?'

Really, that started my day… I dropped myself back down…

"This is gonna be a long day…"

* * *

Author's notes: First chappie ^^

Enjoy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned. I really don't do well with ship rides… I got a message last week. I was instructed to go to Central for an exam. The State Alchemist Exam. Then there was this Colonel Roy Mustang that came to my place the next day I received the letter. He said I'd be meeting a Lt. Col. Hughes that'll accompany me to Central.

To get there, I gotta get on a ship then stop by a town and ride a train to Central. Im almost at my next stop but im already feeling nauseous.

'Guuhhm…' Uh-oh…

* * *

Alright, skip the train ride, my butt hurts… Im at the station now. This place is just cramped with people! How am I supposed to see that Hughes guy?

'Ms. Sugisaki?'

Wow… Talk of the devil…

I turned around and I saw a guy walking to me. 'Are you, perhaps, Ms. Makiko Sugisaki?'  
I nodded. 'Yes, sir. But I prefer to be called Maki.' He saluted me and stuck out his hand that I shook.

'Im Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.'  
'Pleasure's mine, sir.'

We went out the station and he led me to a car. 'We'll be meeting Col. Mustang. You've already met him, right?' Lt. Col. Hughes asked me. I nodded politely. He held the door open and I went in.

When the Lt. settled in, he said 'First we're gonna go somewhere cuz we're gonna fetch another kid who's gonna take the exam like you.'

I blinked. I didn't know that. 'Uhm, who's that?' I asked. Lt. turned to me. 'His name's Edward Elric. He's 12 years old. He's a genius alright, but he's small for he's age. Much like you. Oh no offense.' He apologized when he saw me twitch a bit. 'None taken, sir…' I muttered.

* * *

It took us an hour and a half before we reached Elric's place. A hotel. Man, this kid a traveler or what?

We went in and asked the clerk where Elric's room is. Lt. said he wasn't alone though. He was with his younger brother. Pretty…

We're in front of his room now. Lt. knocked on the door and the one who answered was…

Oh jeez! An armor!

I could feel all the color in my face draining away. And I could say the same thing for Lt. Hughes, but only slightly. It's like he already saw this armor before.

'Oh. Hello, Alphonse. Is your brother ready yet?'

Do I somehow have the power to read other people's minds even though I don't mean it…?

'Hello Lt. Hughes. Yep, brother's ready. Why don't you come in fi- oh…? Who's this Lt.?'

The armor pointed at me. Lt. looked at me then back to the armor. 'Right. Al, this is Makiko Sugisaki. She'll be taking the exam as well.'

I twitch. 'Hi. Just call me Maki.' I stuck my hand out to the armor. (What in the world am I doing…?) The armor shook my hand.

'Hi. Im Alphonse Elric. You can call me Al. Oh, Come on in.' Al stepped aside to let us in. Lt. and I sat down a small sofa.

'So, how old are you, Maki?' Al asked. I turned to him and answered him. 'Im 11.'  
Surprisingly though, Alphonse jumped excitedly. Well, as excited as he could, since he was wearing a suit of armor. 'Really? Im 11 too!' I just smiled warmly at his childish antics.  
'Wow. You're pretty tall for your age.' I commented. If an armor could blush, I swear he just did.

'Yeah well, you're pretty short for your age.'

An unfamiliar voice said. Gah! If I get my hands on whoever said that ima skin that punk alive!

A boy with long blond hair tied up in a braid and golden eyes appeared. Lt. Col. was right. This punk's a pipsqueak!  
He walked towards me and stuck out his hand. 'Edward Elric.'

I stood up and shook his hand. 'Maki Sugisaki.' No…

No…

NO WAY!

This punk's two inches taller than me! NO FAIR!

'Wow… You really are small…' That's it!

'Who you callin' small, yah pipsqueak!'

'Who you callin' a pipsqueak yah flea!'

'Ant!'

'Squirt!'

'Micro Squirt!'

'Ultra Squirt!'

'Micro Atom! Hah! I win!'

The punk's face was red, alright. Then we heard Lt. and Al whisper, 'Not another one…'

'Hey Lt.! Who's this supposed to be?' The punk yelled. God, I already hate him.

'That's Makiko Sugisaki, Ed. She's gonna take the exam with you.'

'WHAT?' The punk glared at me and I glared back.

'Now you two. You guys gotta get along with each other.' Lt. Hughes said.

He stood up from the sofa and walked to the door. 'If you two're ready, let's get goin'.'

The punk and I glared at each other for the last time before I stomped off to the Lt.'s side. Punkie said goodbye to Al before walking to our side. Of course when he did, we started the glaring contest again.

We went back in the car and headed off to Central.

This is gonna be a long day. Especially since im with Shorty Punk here… Oh man...!

* * *

Author's notes:

Yay! Maki and Ed met! lolz

Please tell me what you think!  
Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Kay, we're in Central now. I've been awfully silent during the whole trip…

Yeah well, who can blame me?

Since im with the most ANNOYING person I have EVER met in my entire LIFE!

This punk's gotta learn his lesson!!

And another glaring contest starts with my new found enemy, Edward Elric.

* * *

Lt. Hughes told us to wait outside the building. So Elric and I sat down the stairs for a bit. Wait a sec... He's leaving me with HIM?!

This… is… awkward…

So, Elric ain't talking… I ain't talking… Jeez, it's boring around this punk.

'Hey.'

What the… I look at him. 'What's your specialty?' he asked.

'Specialty?'

He looked a bit irritated. 'In Alchemy.'

I blink. 'Oh. Anything. Just as long as it's Land.'  
He looked confused. Jeez! Doesn't he know Elemental Alchemy?

'I can transmute anything that's on land. Like the floor, rocks, controlling vines, growth of plants and stuff…'

Silence.

This punk's an idiot! And to think that Lt. Hughes said he was a genius. Jeez…

He leaned back. 'Ah… Like Elemental Alchemy?' he asked. I just nodded. He nodded as well. Then he just stared up the sky. This guy's crazy…

'No one mastered all five elements yet. I'd say you're pretty good if you've mastered at least one of the elements. And it's Land, the hardest element to master among the five.'

Hmm… Well at least he knows how to compliment. Hah!

'I guess I'll just have to see how good you are later at the exam.' He smirked. I can't believe him! You're goin' down, Punkie!!!

Just before I could beat him up, Lt. Hughes came out of the building along with Col. Mustang. Both of us stood up and faced the two officials.

The Col. smirked. He looked at Elric and then to me. Then he said, 'Well, are you two ready to become dogs of the military?'

'Bow wow!' Elric just barked! I blinked at him, surprised by his antics.  
'Want me to wag my tail?' he said, looking annoyed.

Mustang's smirk widened. I just smiled and shook my head. He's even more childish than Alphonse. And to think that Al is the younger brother.

Mustang and Hughes led us to where the exam should take place.

* * *

Oh boy…

This place is huge! It's like a stadium. There's lot of people here. Well, people of the military, that is.  
In front of us was… whoa! The Fuhrer!!!

'Alright. Shall we start?' the Fuhrer said. Elric and I looked at each other, then we nodded to the Fuhrer.

Before I could do my first move, I heard Elric clap his hands. He put his hand down and blue light was visible. Then he pulled a sphere from the ground. I just blowed off my bangs. "Show off…"

So, I clapped my hands and held 'em in front of me. Green light flashed and a giant piece of the floor came off. When I looked at Elric, his eyes were good enough to fall off. I smirk.

'You can do Alchemy without a circle too?!' he pointed at me.

'What? D'yah think you're the only one who can do Alchemy without a circle?!' I yelled at him. I clapped my hands angrily and shoved the gigantic rock back down. That movement made a few small rocks fly off, some of 'em flew to Edward.

'Ow! Why'd you do that!?' he yelled at me. I just laughed at him. 'Sorry.'

He looked at me angrily, then he stared at the floor rather thoughtful. I saw him grasp his sphere and lounged to the Fuhrer. That caught me off guard.

I rotated my wrists and held them up again. This time, vines shot up from the ground. I tried to wrap up Edward's sphere, but to others, it looked like both of us were about to kill the Fuhrer.  
Everyone stood up.

'Assassinations could've been done just like that… Shouldn't you reconsider this method of examination?' wow… I gotta hand it to him, he's right about that.

'YOU DISRESPECTFUL FOOLS! YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED! BOTH OF YOU!!!' A bald soldier yelled at us.

'Crap. Did we go too far?' Elric looked back at me. 'Eh?' somehow, I couldn't put myself to say otherwise.

'Don't decide that on your own.' We heard the Fuhrer say.

'They had no problem in the written exam and psychological test, right?' the Fuhrer turned to us.  
'From what was seen, their skills are impressive. And further more… they've got guts.'

Edward and I just stared at him.

'They just don't know how big the world is.'

After he said that, Ed's sphere was cut in half, as were the vines I wrapped it up with. We looked at the Fuhrer who was walking away, holding a sword. 'Just wait for the announcement of the results.' He said as he walked away.

'Such young alchemists.'

We stared at him unbelievingly. 'When did he pull it out?' I just shrugged.

* * *

'That was interesting to watch.'

We were walking out of the building now. Im with Elric, Mustang and a female officer named Lt. Riza Hawkeye. Mustang's already getting in my nerves. He just wouldn't shut up!

'I'll charge you a viewing fee if you don't shut up.' Looks like Edward's had enough of him too.

Mustang laughed. 'Im surprised you're still alive after you two charged at the president.'

I just sighed. I didn't really plan on chargin' at 'im. I was tryin' to stop the pipsqueak.

'When you are approved, you'll be a part of the military. But your title will taken away from you if you show unloyalty to the president.'

I turned to him. 'Doesn't that apply to you, too?' He looked at me rather confused.  
'When Mr. Shorty Punk pointed the blade at the president, you didn't react at all. You just sat there. It doesn't look like you're a very loyal subordinate.'

'What's with the Shorty Punk name-o?!'

'Oh shut up!'

At the corner of my eye, I saw Mustang whispering to Ms. Hawkeye. 'I don't believe these kids.'  
Ms. Hawkeye sighed. 'You should at least take a pose in such circumstances.'

Mustang looked thoughtful for a moment, then he said, 'Too bad. If you killed the president at that moment, a higher rank would have been available.'

Edward looked disturbed. 'Hey, hey, HEY!' he yelled.  
'I don't believe this guy.' I muttered.

'Heh. I heard something good. Should I tell it to the higher ranked people?' Edward threatened. Well, attempted.

Mustang laughed again. 'You consider that a threat?! You should be the one who feels threatened.'  
Edward looked confused. I just blinked. What the heck does this guy mean?

' "Don't transmute people", "Don't transmute gold", "And swear loyalty to the army". These are the three major rules that a state alchemist must follow. Although you were not successful, you would still get in tons of trouble if they found out about the human transmutation that you did.'

Edward's face was priceless when he heard that. Well, I think I could say the same thing for myself. He did a Human Transmutation?!

'Your brother will probably be brought to the lab as an interesting alchemy product.' This got Ed alright.  
'Do you understand? You're getting your title, while hiding your past like nothing happened is a big thing.'

Then random soldiers passed by and looked at us.

'Im getting attention by finding skilled alchemists such as you two.'

One of the soldiers laughed and said, 'Cool! At least there's someone else that's willing to give you attention besides women, Roy!'  
Mustang looked annoyed. 'Oh lay it off, Havoc!' he yelled at the soldier.

Edward and I looked at each other then laughed at Mustang. Even Ms. Hawkeye was giggling. Mustang just kept a stoic face, but im pretty sure he's already ticked off. He walked ahead and said,

'If I don't tell anyone, then no one will know. So don't cause trouble.'

Nice recovery, Mustang.

'YOU!!!'

'Haha! There's still a week until the result is announced. Go back to east city and relax until then. I suggest you go with Edward, just so that you wouldn't have to go through all the trouble to go here, alright Makiko?'

'For the last time, it's MAKI!!!'

'Hahaha!!!' Edward laughed like crazy.

'SHUT UP!'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Lolz... Mustang's dialouge came from the manga.

Reviews please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Jeez… I hate train rides.

But seems like the Elrics are used to it.

Mustang said I'd go with Edward in going back to their place, so I did. I don't mind, really. But the only problem is that we have to go on a train. And I hate trains…

Wait, I've said that twice… Gah! Whatever…!

So here I am, beside Edward. Al's on the other side and both of 'em are playing poker.

'Hmmm…'

'Just get it already!'

'Ok, brother, chill.'

Al stared at his cards for a moment then he said, 'Brother, do you wanna double the bet?'  
Edward shrugged. 'Whatever.'

'Sorry but,' he showed his cards. 'I have a full house.'

Ed smirked. 'Sorry too.' He showed his cards. 'Royal Flash.'

If he could, Al could've pouted. 'Aww… I thought I was gonna win this time. Oh well…'  
Edward dropped his cards and stretched. 'Im bored. And thirsty…'

Al stood up. 'I'll go get something to drink. Want some too, Maki?' I smiled. 'Sure. Thanks.' He went off.  
I turned to Edward who was looking outside the window. I stared at his left arm for a moment before I grabbed it.

'Hey! What's your problem?!'

I ignored him. I forced his arm down and several cards fell on the floor. 'Cheater.'  
'What? How'd that get there???'

'You're cheating on your own brother? Jeez, you're such a loser.'

'Shut up! You're just a squirt!'

'Lay off pipsqueak!'

'Dwarf!'

'Ant!'

'Elf!'

And another glaring contest. Sparks could easily be seen. This is gonna be a long week…

* * *

Finally, the train stopped. Jeez, my butt hurts… By the moment we got down the train, Ed and Al raced off to who-knows-where like kids. They passed by a guy in a uniform while yelling, 'We're home!!'

'Welcome ho- oh Edward, Alphonse. How's the exam?'

'Went well!' Ed yelled back. 'Hey pipsqueak! Hurry up will ya!!!'

I feel a vein growing… 'Shut up, Punkie!!'

'Quit callin' me that!!!'

'Can you two calm down for a second?'

'How will I calm down?! She started it!!!'

'Did not!'

'Did to!'

'Did not!'

'Did to!'

While we were yelling at each other, he was waving his hands like a propeller. And in doing so, he didn't notice all the cards flew off his sleeve.

'Ohh, pretty cards Punkie.' I teased.

Edward blinked. He looked down and found his cards scattered on the floor. He looked like he just saw a ghost. Then, slowly, he looked at Al. Somehow, I could tell that Al was feeling a bit betrayed.

'So that's why I can't win against you.' He said in a low voice.

Edward stepped back. Then, he ran. Al ran after him.

'Brother!!! Give me back my moneeeyy!!' Jeez, he yells like a kid.

* * *

Because of the card incident back at the station, we ran until we got to their place. Well, they did. I was just walking, enjoying the peaceful aura the environment gave.

Who knew that an annoying punk like Ed came from a lovely place like this?

When Ed got tired, they stopped a good few miles from a house. 'Ok I give up!' he laid down the grass.

I giggled. 'What're you laughing at?' Edward yelled at me.  
I just shook my head.

'Oh. With all that running, I didn't realize that we're already here.' Al pointed at the house.  
Edward stood up at once. 'Well come on then. Im starving!'

'Race ya guys!' he said then he sped off.

'Brother! Wait up!'

* * *

When we got there, we were greeted by an old lady. Surprisingly though, she was even smaller than Edward!

'Hmm, you're back early.' She commented.

'What, D'yah want us to stay there forever??' Ed replied rudely.

'I never said that.' The old lady said slyly.

Then she looked at Alphonse, then to me. 'Who's this with you, your new found girl friend?' I practically choked at that.

'NO WAY!!!' Edward and I shouted at the same time.

'Ok Ok now don't bite my head off. What's your name?' She turned to me.  
'Uhh, Maki. Maki Sugisaki.'

She nodded. 'Im Pinako Rockbell. Now why don't you all come inside?'

So we all did. When we got in, Edward looked all over the place.

'Hey gran, where's Winry?'  
'Oh yeah. Winry! Winry! Come down here for a second.' Mrs. Pinako called.

'What?' Someone called back from upstairs. It was a girl.

'The boys are back.' Mrs. Pinako said.

Then footsteps could be heard. A minute later, a girl appeared. She's got long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, she wore a red bandana over her head, she has baby blue eyes, and she was wearing a black tube and white baggy pants with a white jacket tied to her waist.

'Hey Ed.'

Edward waved to her and Alphonse greeted back. It took her a moment before she realized I was there.  
'Oh. Who's this? Your new found girl friend?'

'NO!' We yelled at the same time again.

The girl backed away. 'Sorry... My mistake.' She walked to me and took my hand. 'Hi. Im Winry Rockbell. And you are…?'

'Makiko Sugisaki. Just call me Maki.' I smiled at her.

'Ok Maki, I'll tour you around the house. Oh, and if you want, we can tour you around town. That ok with you?' She said cheerfully. That was a bit too fast.  
'Uhh, sure.'

'And of course…' She turned to Ed and Al who looked like they were about to run away.

'You two are coming with us.'

The two looked at each other then Edward said, 'Sorry Win but we're really tired now.'  
'Oh. Alright.' Disappointment was clear in her voice, but she was still smiling. Then she pulled something from her pocket… a wrench…?

I turned to the two, and they looked scared like hell…

'W-we're not tired at all! We're gonna come!' They said at the same time. I sweat drop. This chick's tough.

* * *

Well like Winry said, they toured me around town. Winry stayed behind the market though. She said she was gonna buy some groceries, so that left me with Edward and Al.

We're on a hill. Just enjoying the sight, and the breeze. Well, I was enjoying it, until Edward started talking.

'Hey, what's the reason why you took the exam?'

That caught me off guard.

'H-huh? Uhh… well… Y-you first!'

'What d'yah mean me first?! I asked you first!'

'Yeah well, ladies first!!'

'You're callin' me a girl?!'

'Yeah! I am!!!'

Buyin' time… Just buyin' time…

'Im serious, Maki. Why'd you take the exam?'

Jeez...

The two looked at me. 'Well?'

Sigh. 'Oh alright! I took the exam cuz I wanted to find my brother.'

They looked at each other. 'You have a brother?'  
'Yeah. Twin brother actually.'

'What happened to him?' Al asked.

I look down. Im not really in the mood to tell the story. Actually, im never gonna be in the mood for it, ever.  
'We were only 8 years old that time. We were orphans. Our foster family ditched us in the rain. They never really took care of us. We were their slaves.' I emphasized on the last word I said.

'We were looking for somewhere to stay until the rain stopped. We found an abandoned building and we went in. Since we were still young, unfortunately, we failed to notice that someone was already there. Three of them, actually.'

Edward and Al just listened with full interest. Oh jeez, this means they'll remember everything that I'll say.

'When we got to the center of the place, they confronted us. Those three were Lust, Envy and Gluttony, they were Homunculi. '

The two gasped. 'Homunculi?! Are you serious?!' Ed said. 'A Homunculus doesn't exist!'

'But there are…' I said, still looking down.  
Edward stopped his rants. I don't blame him though, since a Homunculus is believed to be a mere myth created from a failed Human Transmutation.

'They said they were going to use us for the creation of new Homunculi. Envy got us, but my brother used Alchemy so we could escape… but…'

'But?' Al asked.

'I was the only one that got out.'

There was a whole minute of silence. 'Oh… Sorry…' Ed said. Al kept his head down.  
'What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything…'

'Yeah but…' He stopped. 'So… What happened to him?'

'Envy took him back… And… Lust… She… Her fingers were… like a knife… and she…'  
Oh God! I hate this!!!

'Ok… I get it…'

I look up. It was Ed. I stared down again. 'Thanks…' I muttered.

I took me a while before I could recover. When I did, I asked him the same thing. 'What about you?'  
He looked surprised. 'Well…. Alright. You told us yours.'

'We just want to get our original bodies back.' I raise my brow. 'Wha-?'

'Our mom died before. And, well… we wanted to see her again. So we did a Human Transmutation.' Ed said.

'We thought it'd go right, but it didn't. And it cost us a great price.' Al cut in.

'Took my right arm and left leg, and Al's whole body.' Well, that got me. I thought he was just wearing a suit of armor.

'So now, when im a state alchemist, I can travel anywhere I want, and we'll go look for the Philosopher's Stone so we'd get our bodies back.' Ed said in a determined voice. I simply nodded.

Another minute of silence passed before Al spoke up.

'Hey Maki, may I ask what your brother's name is?'

I look at him. 'Seiko.'

Somehow, Edward jumped when he heard what I said. 'Seiko?! You mean the one with the blond hair and golden brown eyes and the glasses, Seiko?'

I blink. What the heck… 'How'd you…?'

'I met him before! It was raining really hard, Al and I were playing out in the rain! Al d'yah remember? You even thought I was him if it weren't for the glasses.' Edward blurted out.

Al thought for a bit before saying, 'Oh right! I remember! He was covered in blood and he looked like he was tortured.'

'You saw him?!' Oh my God… Oh my God… 'Where is he? Is he alright?'

'Well, he stayed with us until he recovered, but when he did, he said he had to leave to find his twin sister.' Al said. 'It makes sense, you are his twin sister!'

He's alive… He got away… but where is he?

'Hey.'

I jump a little. Then I look at Ed.

'How bout this, you help us find the Philosopher's stone, then we'll help you look for your brother. I mean, since we're gonna go around the world looking for something, we're bound to find one or the other. So, deal?'

He stuck his hand towards me. I smile, he's so childish. To think he's older than me for one year. Oh well. I shook his hand.

'Deal.'

Edward stood up, and Al followed. 'Right. Let's go home. Im starving!'

The two started racing again. I just shook my head.

Well, I know he's alive. That's good know. But Im still gonna find him no matter what happens.

Here goes hoping…

* * *

Author's Note: Longest chapter i've written so far lolz

Reviews please ^^

Enjoy! =)


	5. Chapter 5

'They are too young.'

'Not a problem. Their skills are one step ahead of us. It would be best that we have them on our side before they go to other organizations.'

'If you say so, then very well… So, have you decided on their second names?'

'Yes…'

* * *

'This silver watch is the symbol that proves your national titles.'

Wow. For once, Mustang sounds formal…

Im in his office right now along with Edward. Mustang called us yesterday; he said that the Fuhrer has decided on our titles. So now, Mustang's giving us our contracts.

'This is the contract with the little details.' Mustang said while handing us two brown folders.  
'Im too lazy to read them, so just confirm it yourselves.' He added.

'Do your job properly, yah free-loader.' Edward said as he glared at Mustang. I just laughed as quiet as I could.

Before he handed the contracts to us, Mustang read them for a bit. Then he said, 'Hmm… The president sure gave you guys ironic names.'

'What?' I asked while taking the folder that Mustang was handing. I opened it up and took out a single paper. 'Hmm? This is the contract?' I asked mostly to myself.

'It's surprising that it's just one piece of paper for such a high title.' Edward muttered to me. I simply nodded.

' "Under the authority of President King Bradley," ' Edward started reading aloud.

' "The name "Earth Alchemist", " ' I continued.

' "The name "Full Metal Alchemist", " ' Edward read. ' "Will be granted to, Edward Elric." '

' "Makiko Sugisaki." '

'Full Metal?' Edward raised an eyebrow. I could care less about my title since Earth alchemy is my expertise.

'That's right.' Mustang suddenly spoke. 'It is the second name given to a National Alchemist. The name that is given to you…'

Then I heard Edward sigh. 'What a tiresome name…' He said.

I just smirked and glared slightly at him. 'Don't you think?' he asked me.

Then we both turned to Mustang, 'We'll take it!' we said at the exact same time.

* * *

The day after we got our titles, I went with Edward and Al back to their hometown… to burn down their house…

'No more turning back…' Edward said as he threw a burning piece of wood to the house.

'Yup…' Al replied. I just stood there beside Al and stared at the burning house. Ed's right, there's no turning back on the path that the three of us has taken…

The sound of crying pulled me back from my thoughts. I turn to he sound and I saw Winry crying. Edward looked at Winry and asked her, 'Why are you crying??'

Winry tried to hold back from crying out loud, but she couldn't help herself. 'But… But…'

'You're helpless…' Edward sighed. 'Your crying hasn't changed at all, Winry…' He said softly.

Once again, I settled my sights to the fire again. Have I made the right choice? Sure, Seiko and I have always planned to become State Alchemists. But now that I am one, it just doesn't feel right… becoming a State Alchemist without him…

Well, no matter what happens, im gonna find him. And im gonna skin Envy alive! And Lust and Gluttony too!!!

I'm gonna make those Homunculi pay for what they did to my brother… Just wait Sei, im gonna find you for sure, and then we'll erase the Homunculi Race from the face of the Earth forever…

I promise…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yay! Ed and Maki got their titles! On the next chap, The trio is in Lior, and Maki is in for a surprise... nyahaha!

Maki: Now what?

Momo: Hey, it's a secret!

Ed: Pssst, tell me!! (whispers to me)

Momo: No!!! When it's a secret, It's a secret!

Maki: That better be good or im gonna skin you alive... -.-

Momo: Kya! Stay away already!! XP

Al: -sigh- Well, review please ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Hot…………

It's too hot!

Too hot that it makes me want to take off my black jacket… But that'll leave me with a sun burn and my black tank top, and that's just plain embarrassing…

Even with an umbrella, the heat still makes my skin sting… Gah!

When Mustang said that we'd go to Lior cuz there's a lead on the Philosopher's Stone, I knew it was gonna be hot in the dessert so I brought an umbrella. I told Edward to bring one as well but being stubborn as he is, he didn't.

And now just look at him a few feet in front of me… He's practically dragging himself…

Then there was a loud thump and Ed's down face first…

'I hate desserts… There's nothing but sand…' he said. 'If there was grass I could just turn it into bread…'

As if on cue, his stomach growled real loud. 'Heh… Told you to bring an umbrella but what did you do? You said, "Nah! Im old enough to conquer the intense heat of the dessert. Besides, I stood in front of our burning house till it turned into ashes and you were there to witness it. There's nothing to worry about!" ' I mimicked Ed's voice as though it was him that was talking.

'Ah shaddap!' He said with his head still flat on the sand. I smirked, but that smirk was washed off by a sudden realization.

'Yo Ed, where's Al?'

Ed's head shot up at once. Then he sat up and started looking left and right.

'Al? Al! Where'd you go Al? Hey Al… AL!' he yelled.

I was looking around for Al as well when I heard Ed scream. Then I saw a seemingly black-gloved hand holding Ed's foot, then Al's metal head surfaced.

'I sunk again…' Al said softly, but his voice was filled with slight embarrassment.

'Not again…' Ed growled dangerously. I just laughed before walking towards Al to take him out of the sand… for the umpteenth time this day.

When Al was out of the sand, Ed yelled at once. 'I can't see why you keep falling in!'

'But brother, it's not like it's my fau-'

'NO BUT'S!' Ed yelled as he kicked Al's chest plate, which eventually fell off from the impact and covered Ed with sand that was stocked up in his chest the whole time.

I laughed as Al edged little by little, but he was still giggling. Then Ed came out of the sand and started chasing his little brother.

'What're you gonna do?' came Al's nervous voice.

'Nothing….!' Ed growled.

'Then why are you chasing me?' Al said.

'If you stop then you'll find out!' Ed yelled.

'I promise I won't fall in again!' Al whimpered.

'Not unless I do it myself!' Ed yelled again.

I sweat drop. Here we go again. It's gonna take at least an hour before they stop. Unless Al run's to the direction of Lior and Edward runs after him… saves time…

* * *

Finally, we reached town. Im exhausted cuz I've been following Ed and Al for the last 57 minutes till we got here.  
It's still so hot!

'Are you guys ok?' I heard Al ask.

'Says you… It's you're fault im beat out for not stopping when I said you should…' Ed complained.

'Well you wouldn't stop if someone where chasing you as well…' Al reasoned.

'Why you-!' Ed started yelling again, but I cut him off.

'Knock it out Ed. It's done, you chased Al, we got here, so just stop it.'

'Pssh…' Ed breathed out. Then he sighed. 'Water… I could just hear it…'

I blinked. 'I could hear it too…' I said dumbly.

Ed ran to a corner and Al and I followed him. He's right; there was a fountain a few feet from us.

'Alright! Al! Maki! Look! Water!' he exclaimed like a kid.  
Then he suddenly ran off towards the water fountain like an idiot while yelling, 'WATER! WATER! WATER!' over and over.

He jumped to the fountain but he stopped and kept his balance on the edge of the fountain.

When Al and I got to him, I quickly covered my nose. 'Now I know why it stinks around here…'

'Is it blood?' Al asked innocently.

'Nah…' Ed said as he transmuted a cup which he dipped in the red substance. 'More like blood-red wine…'

A second after he said that, an old man snatched Ed and held him high by his collar.  
'What d'yah think yer doin? You kids know that this ain't a kid drink!' the old man yelled.

After a short explanation about the misunderstanding, here we are at the old man's store.

'Oh! Well why didn't yah tell that sooner? I thought you were one of those pesky kids that're tryin' to get a sip from this here fountain!'

When we told the guy that we're travelers, he was nice enough to give us a meal without charge.

I got some strawberry juice. Ed got an orange juice and some fries. We fell into silence for a moment before the old guy said, 'Oh! I almost forgot!' then he turned to a radio and turned it on.

Surprisingly though, it seems everyone did the same thing at the exact same time… Creepy…

"Children of God who live on this Earth, have faith, and thou shall be saved." We heard through the radio.

"The God of the sun, Leto, enlightens thy path. Behold, having descended from his throne, the Lord shall save thee from thy sins. As a messenger of the Sun God, I am your father."

'……A radio broadcast of a sermon?' Al said.

'A messenger of God? What's that…?' Ed asked with his mouth full.

The old guy raised his brow and said, 'I think I ought to be the one saying "what's that" about you. Are you three street performers or somethin'?'

In an instant, Al looked up at the old guy, Ed spilled his drink and I choked on mine.

'Ok pops, what part of us look like street performers?' Ed asked, completely annoyed.

'I keep lookin' but that's all you could be…' the old guy replied. 'I don't see people with faces like yours around these parts often. Well, you are tourists after all, right?'

I sighed. 'Yeah… We're just looking for something.' I replied. 'So, what's with this broadcast anyway?' I asked.

The guy blinked. 'You haven't heard of Lord Cornello?' he said.

The three of us looked at each other and said, 'Lord who?' at the same time.

'Founder Cornello! Messenger of Leto, the Sun God!' The old guy exclaimed.

'The founder of Letoism. The one with the "Power of Miracles"!' another guy exclaimed.

'He's this really wonderful guy who came to this city years ago and showed us the way of God! It's incredible!' another guy said.

'Definitely the Power of God!' another said.

Im fed up with this God thing…

'Hey! You kids ain't listenin'!' The old guy scolded us.

'Nah… Not interested in religion…' Ed said bluntly. 'Im stuffed. Let's beat it.' He said as he stood up.

'Right behind you.' I said as I got up my seat.

'Ok.' Al stood up as well. But not before he hit the radio. 'Ah!'

'HEY! Don't cause any problems here! It's all because yer wearin' a suit like that!' the guy pointed at Al angrily.

'Sorry. Sorry. Keep your chill gramps, we'll fix it up.' I reassured him.

' "Fix" ? How?'

'Just watch.' Ed smirked. Al was already drawing a transmutation circle around the broken radio. When he was done, he stood up and put his hands together.

'Right. Okaaay, here I goooo!' he exclaimed like a kid.

There was a flash of blue light that blinded around. But when it subsided, they were all surprised.

'How's that?' Ed pointed at the newly fixed radio.

'No way…' the old guy stared wide-eyed. 'You can use the "Powers of Miracles"?'

'Say wha?' I said.

'No, we're Alchemists.' Al introduced.

'We're the Elric Brothers, and this pipsqueak here's the Earth Alchemist, Maki Sugisaki.' Ed said… Hmph!

'Who yah callin' pipsqueak, squirt?' I yelled at him.

'Who yah callin' a squirt, dwarf?' he yelled back. I was about to glomp him when the villagers started ranting about us.

'The Elric Brothers?'

'And the Earth Alchemist's with them, like what the papers say!'

'I don't know 'bout you guys but they all look like siblings though.'

'Didn't the paper say that the older Elric's the Full Metal Alchemist?'

Three, two, one…

'THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, EDWARD ELRIC!'

And everyone flocked over to… Dun Dun Dun Dun… Sweet innocent lil Alphonse…

'So you're that rumored genius alchemist!' a guy patted Al's back. 'Since you're wearing that armor, you're called "Full Metal".'

Al tried to wave them all off by saying, 'Wait! Everyone! Stop! Im not the Full Metal Alchemist!'

The folks looked confused. I cleared my throat to get their attention. When they looked at me, I pointed to Ed's direction. 'Him.'

'The shorty over there?' A random guy said loudly. Al and I gulped at once.

'WHO'S THE SUPER SMALL SPECK THAT YOU BIG GUYS CAN STEP ON COMPLETELY?' He yelled as the threw everyone around.

'IM the Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric!' Ed said while panting like crazy.

'A-and im the little brother, Alphonse Elric!' Al pointed at himself.

I leaned back at Al. 'And, yeah, I am the Earth Alchemist, Maki Sugisaki.' I said bluntly.

Everyone was dead quiet when they learned who's who. Heck, it's always been like that for the past three years. We made quite an image to the public. I mean, who could blame them? Kids of the Military, People's Alchemists and all that.  
We've grown quite a reputation, yet of course, being in the military for only three years, people still needs to learn who's Ed and who's Al. As for me, people would know me at first sight since im the only girl among the three of us. And not only the three of us, but also in the whole military. First Female Alchemist. And ima kid. Jeez. Lotsa pressure… Just kiddin…

Well, the folks were so quiet, there were crickets in the background. Until a girl broke the silence.

'Well, this place looks lively today.' She said in a high cheerful voice that kinda creeped me out.

She was cute, I give her that. She has long brown hair, but her bangs were dyed pink. Then again, it just made her look pretty.

Ed and Al quickly introduced themselves to the girl who called herself Rose.

The three talked among themselves. I just sat back down and watched them, not really that interested on their conversation, but listened anyway.

Because I was sooo busy being bored, I never noticed a woman wearing a black hooded coat that shadowed her face sat down beside me, until she started talking to me, that is.

'Hmm, The famous Earth Alchemist. What would a girl like you be doing in a place like this?' Her voice was so deep and elegant. But I had this creepy feeling like I heard her voice before. I just can't remember where.

I shoved that thought at the back of my mind.

'Well, im with those two.' I pointed at Ed and Al who were still talking to Rose.

'Ah, I see.' She nodded. Then she turned to look at me. But her face was still shadowed by the hood she wore.

'You know, you look like someone I know.' She purred. She stopped for a while, as if she was thinking. Then she said, 'Yes, I remember. You look like that blond traveler I saw a while ago before coming here.'

I stared at her in confusion. A traveler that looked like me? Maybe that was me, but she didn't notice it was me that's why she's saying that she saw someone that looked like me.

But then, I have this unnerving feeling that wasn't the case.

'But that traveler wasn't exactly like you, you know. Well your similarities are your hair color, the same golden brown eyes, the complexion, the face… yes. You could be mistaken as twins.'

The 'twins' word struck me. Could it be…

'Except, your difference is that, the traveler was a boy.'

I gaped at her in shock. No way… could it be Seiko? Is he's here?

'Uh, really?' I told her. 'D-Do you somehow know where he could be going?'

'Hmm, yes. I saw him go to that alley over there.' She pointed behind me where a dark alley was. 'Straight through that alley is an old clinic. I think he's gonna help out the old man who manages that clinic. Why don't you go and see if you know him?'

I had to think it over. Sure it's never a good idea to trust someone you've just met, but to let pass a chance to see your twin brother?

I turned to the lady, but then she wasn't there anymore. I saw her walking a good few miles from a freaking-out-Ed, probably because somebody called him short again.

I stood up and sprinted pass Ed to catch up to the lady who turned to another alley, but Al got me by the shoulder and said, 'Maki-chan, where are you going?'

I stared at him, then turned to the alley where the lady went in to. I sighed. 'Uh, nowhere.'

Al cocked his head, then we heard Rose said, 'If you don't have anywhere to stay, you can come with me to the church. Im sure Father Cornello will be glad to let you stay there.'

We agreed to come with her. Along the way, I fell behind the group, thinking about what that woman said.

If it really is Seiko, well… oh god… I guess im just gonna find out myself, huh?

I decided to go to that alley later at night.

Right now, im just gonna have to memorize the way from the church to here.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay! Maki got a lead on Seiko's whereabouts! Who do you guys think tipped her off?

Maki: -.-

Momo: Nee Maki-chan, what's with yah?

Maki: *glares* Shaddap...

Momo: *blinks* What i do?

Maki: *grumbles* Why did you cut the story off? Why didn't you cut to the part where i see him for real...?

Momo: I can hear you, yah know...

Maki: -.- shaddaaaap....

Al: Hehe... She's upset cuz you had to leave a cliffhanger Momo-chan.

Momo: Yeah yeah... I can't just go over the whole thing in one chapter...

Maki: Whatever...

Ed: Hah! Momo you did great! *grins evilly at Maki*

Maki: Shut Up!

Al: *sighs* Here we go again... Reviews please! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

When Rose said that she'd take us to the church so we'd have a place to stay in, we followed her all the way here.

They were talking about random stuff like, "Why is it that Al's taller than Ed even though Ed's the eldest" or "Why's Al wearing an armor" or "Why is Maki so far behind now?"

Hey… Wha-

I look up just in time to see the three of them staring at me then look forward real quick. I sighed and walked hastily and ended up behind Ed.

Ed looked back at me with his brow up in a questioning look. 'What's the matter with yah?' he asked.

'Nothing.' I replied. 'Just tired. How long till we get to the church, Rose?' I turned to her.

'Oh we're almost there!' She said in her cheerful tone.

They started chatting away, leaving me in my thoughts once again.

* * *

Finally, we reached the church. Rose left us in the room where the mass is usually held so that she could ask permission to Father Cornello.

The three of us sat down for a while. Ed and Al looked pretty bored. I just sat here, quietly admiring the carvings of gods on the walls, those ancient, golden crosses, staffs, and other mythical things.

Well, even though im an alchemist, which is, more or less, a lot like a scientist, I still am a great fan of fantasy and myths like gods or wizards and stuffs like that.

Unfortunately for me, Ed noticed that I was looking around in my seat.

'Don't tell me that you believe in these kinds of stuff.' He said in an accusing tone.

I glared daggers at him. 'What's it to you?'

He snorted and shook his head. 'We're Alchemists, Maki. A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T-S.' he said.

'So what?' I replied. 'Is it bad for an alchemist to admire myths and fantasy?'

He shook his head again and was about to say something again when Rose appeared. Lucky me. With that, I returned to looking at the walls.

'Hey everyone! Oh, I see you're looking at the carvings.' I realized she was referring to me, so I looked at her.

'Are you interested in Letoism?' she asked.

Before I could say anything, Ed popped in. 'Sorry, but we're Atheists.'

Rose gasped and shook her head. 'That's not good!' she said. 'When you believe in Leto, he will grant you whatever you may wish for! When you believe in him you two will surely grow taller! ~Major Emphasis~ '

'WE'RE NOT SMALL!' Ed and I yelled together.

'Maki, Brother, she didn't mean it that way!' Al tried to calm us down.

Rose giggled and said, 'Im sorry. I was just kidding. Anyway, Father Cornello said he's glad to let you stay. So, come on and I'll show you your room.'

With that, we stood up and followed her.

* * *

Well, Rose led us here in this room this afternoon. Ed and Al are playing poker, and im reading a book beside the window, where I can clearly see the old man's store and the alley way that lady told me about.

We ate dinner two hours ago, so now im just waiting for Ed to fall asleep. Al never sleeps, so I'll either lie to him or tell him the truth. I don't want to lie to Al cuz he's really nice. But if I tell him the truth he might not let me go. But then… oh well.

Finally I heard Ed yawn. 'Im beat. Hey Maki, you gonna sleep yet?'

I turned to him and said, 'Nah. You go ahead.'

He shrugged and bid Al good night, and then he plopped down his bed. A few minutes later, he was already snoring. I noticed Al pulling out a book from Ed's bag and started reading as well.

Ok, Ed's asleep now. I should go. But what do I tell Al?

I looked outside the window and then to Al. I've made my decision; I'll tell him what that lady said.

'Hey, Al?' I said while standing up.  
'Yeah?'

'I… well…' I took a deep breath. 'A while ago in that old man's shop, a lady told me that she saw a boy that looked like me. And… I was thinking that… maybe…'

'You think that boy she was talking about was… Seiko?' he guessed.

I gulped and said, 'Yeah. She said that she saw him go through an alley where a clinic is stationed. And, I was planning to check it out. So, can I go now?'

If Al could frown, he would've done just that. 'Maki, you know it's not right to trust what a stranger tells you.'

I knew that was coming.

'I know but, what if that lady really saw Seiko? I… I can't let this opportunity slip.'

Al thought about it for a bit, then he said, 'Alright, as long as I come with you. Brother's already asleep and he won't wake up until tomorrow morning.'

'Alright.' I said. We got ready and went out of the church and made our way to that alley.

* * *

Ok… We're here…

Jeez! Why am I so nervous?

Ok, Ok, calm down…

We walked in the alley and reached a clearing where a small clinic with a few patients is placed. Some of those patients were already leaving. Some were still being treated by a black haired man, maybe in his early thirties.

The man noticed us standing here and he smiled. 'Oh, come, come. Don't be shy. Is there anything I can do for you?'

Al was about to say something, but the man cut in again. 'Oh! Silly me! Hey, will you take out two more chairs out here, lad? And grab some more fever meds in the cabinet, will yah?' he yelled.

'Ok! Jeez! You should really stop yelling. It's not like im on top of a mountain or something.' A voice in the clinic complained.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah… Stop yappin' and bring those stuff outta here.' The man grumbled.

I could hear a faint voice mimicking what the man just said. Then after a while, the door opened and a blond boy with his back faced to us came out. He was dragging two chairs and a small medicine box held under his arm.

My heart skipped a beat as the boy turned to face us. But when he saw us, his face was filled with shock and his glasses almost fell. I wasn't sure if he was surprised in seeing Al or me.

I almost stopped breathing when he managed to say something, 'M-Maki? I-Is that-?'

'S-Sei…ko…?'

He dropped the medicine box and hugged me. My vision suddenly got blurry. Then I realized tears started forming in my eyes.

'Maki… I thought I'd never see you again!' Seiko sighed in relief.

'Me too… Im so glad I found you!'

'Seiko-kun!' Al exclaimed. 'Do you still remember me? Im Alphonse, Ed's little brother? We nursed you back to health when we saw you back in Resembool, remember?'

Seiko chuckled and said, 'Of course I remember you, silly.' Then he blinked and looked at Al then to me. 'You're with Al?' he asked.

'Yeah. I've been with them for the last three years.'

He face palmed. 'Oh man. If I'd known you were gonna meet each other, I should've stayed with you guys.'

Al and I laughed. Seiko laughed along after a while. Then he eyed Al and said, 'Whoa, Al. I know you're tall, but, _this_ tall? What've you been eating?' He said jokingly.

Al laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

'Hmm, I bet Ed's still a squirt, huh?' Seiko said thoughtfully. Al giggled. 'Don't let him hear that or he'll throw you off a cliff.'

'Eh?' Seiko blinked.

I cleared my throat. 'Literally.' I smirked.

'Well, looks like someone got even scarier than before.' He chuckled.

'You three know each other?' someone asked.

Seiko slightly jumped from the voice. He turned around and scratched his head. 'Heh. Uh, yeah. This is my twin sister, Maki. And my childhood friend, Alphonse.'

Al and I nodded to the man and he nodded back. 'Im Mack Miller. Just call me Doc Miller. Please to meet yah.'

After that, Doc Miller said he'd give Seiko a break, so we went inside the clinic to talk.

I was really anxious to know what happened to my brother. But somehow, I couldn't even force myself to ask him. It's probably because it's been years since I last saw him. And then there's the fact that I left him in that place where he almost died, so I don't know if he's really glad to see me or not.

'Seiko-kun, what happened to you? Where've you been?'

Al's voice broke my thoughts.

'Well, I've been everywhere looking for Maki. From Resembool to Dublith, then to Rush Valley… I even had a chance to set foot in Xing, but for a few days only.'

Al gasped. 'You've been to Xing?' he exclaimed.

'Woah… Jeezers… What's it like?' I asked.

Xing's, like, a gigantic country! I kinda wanted to go to Xing, but since I have a mission here in Amestris… well, you guys get the idea.

'Oh gee, it's a great place.' Seiko said. 'Lotsa sightseeing to do, lotsa food, lotsa people, clothes, food, things and stuffs… Oh, did I mention food?'

'Haha!' Al and I laughed. 'You said that three times already!' Al exclaimed.

'Sei, since when did you become a food-addict?' I asked curiously.

I thought I saw Seiko gulp uneasily, like he didn't know how to answer my question. But then he smiled again, so I thought it must've been my imagination.

'Since I tasted the food there.' He chuckled.

'Is it that tasty?' Al teased him.

Seiko scratched the back of his head.

Then we heard Doc Miller call out, 'Hey! Mind bringing out some gauze bandages? They're in the cabinet.'

Seiko was about to stand up when Al said, 'I'll get it Seiko-kun. You guys stay here.'

He stared at him for a moment before he nodded.

Al took the bandages and went out. I knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to leave us both in here so we could talk. Al's such a nice kid, huh?

Ok, I thought. I gotta seize this opportunity to ask him.

'Seiko… After, you know… What happened to you…? The truth… please…'

He looked at me. I didn't know what to make out of his expression. It's like he's sad or angry or disappointed or something… It scared me, to be honest, not knowing what he felt. Now I wish I didn't ask him that question in the first place…

Me and my big stupid mouth…

'Well,' he started. Then he paused. 'I- uh… I used alchemy on them and ran away from that place. I guess that place was close to Resembool where I ended up meeting Ed and Al. They helped me recover from my injuries, then I set off to find you.'

'Are you mad at me?' I regretted the moment those words came out of my mouth.

'No!' he yelped. 'Why would you think that? I never got mad at you. Why would you think I was mad?'

'Because I left you back then…'

'No… I-I wanted you to leave. I didn't want to get you hurt.' He sighed. 'Don't ever think that I was mad at you, or I'm really gonna be.'

I smiled half-heartedly when he chuckled.

With a few more conversations, Al came back and said we had to leave. I didn't realize it was past twelve already. We bid goodbye to Doc Miller and Seiko who said we should meet at the old man's store so we could take him to where we were staying. After that, we went back to the church.

There we saw Ed still asleep with his stomach exposed, as always. I said goodnight to Al as he fixed Ed's clothes. For once, I slept well, relieved to know that my brother is just around the corner, happy to see me as much as I do.

I hope…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Momo: Whoopie! Yay! Maki saw Seiko! What do you saaaayyy?

Maki: -sighs- Thank you, oh great author, for reuniting me and my deaaaarrr brother once again... *rolls eyes*

Ed, Al, Seiko: *laughs out loud*

Maki: HEY!

Momo: Haha! Alrighty! Reviews please! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Al and I were too excited to tell Ed about what happened last night that we actually pushed him off his bed when he didn't want to wake up.

Yes people, we did push him off the bed. And since the both of us did it, im pretty sure that it made a big impact on Ed's head. (Grins evilly)

'What is the _matter_ with you two?' he yelled. 'It's early in the morning! Sheesh! What'd yah want?'

'It's already eight o' clock, brother…' Al sighed. 'We want to tell you what happened last night so get up!'

Ed sat up groggily. 'Why…? Wha happen las nighy?' he said, sleep still clearly evident in his voice.

'We saw Seiko!' I practically jumped off my bed. What? That's my brother we're talking about!

Ed's eyes were the size of ping-pong balls. 'Seiko? Seiko with the glasses, Seiko?'

'YESSS!' I squealed. 'He said we should meet up by the old guy's store today so stand up! Let's get going!' I pulled him up and grabbed my jacket then dashed out the door.

I heard Al giggle then yell out, 'Maki-chan! Wait for meeee!' A second later, I could hear metal foot steps running after me. I stopped so he could catch up with me and I saw a glimpse of Ed walking out the door with a scowl on his face before Al and I ran to the old guy's shop.

I can't wait to see Seiko again.

* * *

The three of us stopped by the fountain to catch our breath. Well, Al just stood beside us. Then I heard someone calling out.

'Maki! Al!'

'It's Seiko-kun!' Al exclaimed. I looked up, and sure enough, Seiko was running towards us, waving.

'Sei!' I ran to him and hugged him which almost made us fall down. (A-ha-ha~)

'Hey, how are you?' He asked. I was about to answer when Ed interrupted.

'Guess you should've stayed with us after all, eh?' He said, walking towards us with a smirk on his face.

Seiko scratched his head. 'Heh. Yeah, I wish I did.'

Ed and Seiko shook hands. Before we could strike up a conversation, though, we saw a crowd forming not too far behind us.

'I wonder what's going on.' Al said.

'Ah,' Seiko said. 'Founder Cornello must be showing his "Power of Miracles" today.' He said in a bored tone, but I swear I just saw him smirk, even if it's only a little. But I discarded it.

We made our way through the crowd to see what Founder Cornello's gonna do.

* * *

A moment later, Cornello took a small rose. He covered the rose with both hands and red light flashed in his hand and a second later, the rose was turned into a giant sunflower.

The crowd cheered. I could hear people yelling out, "Founder! Take the bird! The bird in the cage!"

Cornello must've heard it cuz he was already edging to the cage where a small baby white dove sat quietly. He opened the cage and took the bird and covered it with his hands. Red light flashed again and a pink (Eek!) butterfly flew away.

I found myself thinking, off the course, why he turned it into a pink butterfly. He could've turned it into a blue butterfly or even an orange one instead. I never really liked pink… (No offense to those who like the color pink ^-^)

'What do you guys think?' I whispered to the boys.

'Well, that transformation reaction is normal alchemy, right?' Al whispered back.

'Yep…' Ed nodded grudgingly.

'But still…' Sei said, also a bit doubtful.

'Oh! So you came!' we heard the familiar cheerful voice. 'How is it? No doubt about it, this is the power of miracles! After all, Lord Cornello is the Son of the Sun God.'

I sighed. This gal's way out of it… Besides, in Greek Mythology, Apollo and Helios are the Sun Gods, and neither of them had kids like Cornello. Yah know, complete fakeronies…?

'Nah...' I said. 'It's definitely alchemy.'

'Um. Cornello's a fake.' Seiko said while nodding.

'But that's against the law!' Al said. Ed, Seiko and I nodded to this while Rose said, 'Law? What law?'

'From an average person's viewpoint, alchemy is a very handy skill that can make anything without a limit.' Ed started to explain. 'But the truth is that there's a rule to all this.'

'To put it roughly,' I continued. 'There's the law of conservation of mass and the law of providence.'

'Among us practitioners, there are people who use the four elements and the three principles but…' Ed blinked at me, looking confused. He must have noticed that I shifted my position when he said that, so I nodded at him to continue but he let Al continue what he was saying.

'Oh... Um, ok. It's taking an object with one element, and changing it into another object containing the same element.' Al said slowly, for the sake of the confused girl.

'For example,' Seiko said. 'An object with the properties of water can only be transmuted into an object with watery attributes.'

'Right. So in short, the basis to alchemy is "Exact Trade".' Ed said. 'If you want to make something, you need something of the equivalent cost.'

'But he ignored that law…' I muttered.

Seiko nodded. 'And yet he was able to transmute…'

'Make some sense!' Rose yelled. 'Do you guys believe in the power of miracles or not?'

We all ignored her.

'Brother… Er, maybe it's…' Al whispered uncertainly.

Ed nodded. 'Yeah… Maybe it is…'

One look at each other, and I knew we were all thinking the same thing: Bingo!

Ed turned around to Rose with his hand raised as if he were in school. 'Hey! I guess you're right after all! We're interested in this religion! I wanna talk to this Founder, so could you give me some information?'

Rose jumped in happiness. 'Oh! So you've all finally become believers!'

Jeez… Gal's got it bad…

* * *

We headed back to the church to meet Mr. Fakeronie… Wow, that suits him, ne?

We're waiting in the hallway, a lil further away from Cornello's quarters. But I could easily hear what's being said inside, even though the door's closed. You see, I've always had heightened senses, so I could usually hear or see stuff that normal people wouldn't right away.

'Founder, there are people requesting an interview with you.' I heard the guy who led us here say.

'They're twins, a boy and a girl who are introduced as the Sugisaki Twins and a little boy and an armored man who call themselves the Elric Brothers…'

'What?' another guy, who I figured was Cornello, gasped. 'Did you say Sugisaki and Elric? _The _Makiko Sugisaki and Edward Elric?'

'Yes. Im sure those were their names. Do you know them?'

'Ooohhhh! This is extremely bad!' Cornello whisper-shouted. Is that a word…?

'They're the Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric and the Earth Alchemist Makiko Sugisaki!'

'You mean those pipsqueak brats?' (I feel a vein popping…) 'Is this a joke?'

'Idiot! Age is irrelevant to being an alchemist!' Cornello hissed. 'I've heard when they were _**12**_ they obtained their license for being national alchemists… But… I see… So they really are those rumored brats…'

'But what are national alchemists doing here? Could it be that they know about our plan?'

'It seems that the dogs of the army have excellent noses…'

'Do you want me to send them away?'

'No. Doing that would be suspicious. They might return if we-'

'Hey sis, you ok?'

I blinked. I was too intent in listening; I didn't realize I was spacing out already.

'Uh, yeah… I was just, uh, thinking.'

'Thinking about what?' Seiko asked.

'Well-' I was cut off when the guy who was talking to Cornello came out.

'Please, enter. Lord Cornello wishes to see you.'

We walked through the door only to find another hall. I guess that room's pretty farther than I thought. (Oh gosh, that _is_ far! O.O I can't believe I heard all that!)

'The founder is a very busy person, thus he does not have much free time, but you children have good luck.' The guy said.

'Don't worry! I don't plan on talking to him for too long!' Ed said with fake cheerfulness, completely oblivious to the fact that the door has been locked behind us.

That's the problem with Ed. When he's too concentrated in doing something, he completely forgets the world around him. Even when he's talking… (-.-)

'Yes… We'll end this quite soon…' The guy said. There was this tone in the way he said it, like… a "Pure Evil" flashy neon sign was written clearly on his forehead.

'Just like… this!' he pointed a revolver gun at Al's head. He shot him and his head went flying at the other side of the hall.

'AL!'

Ed, Seiko and I all tried to go next to Al but got held off by the other members of Cornello's court.

'Brother Millet! What is the meaning of this?' Rose said to the guy who shot Al.

'Rose, these people are heretics that were going to trap the founder. They're demons!'

'No!' Rose shrieked. 'Even so, the Founder surely wouldn't have allowed th-'

'The Founder _has_ allowed this!' the guy said. 'The words of the Founder are the words of God! This is the will of God!'

'Oh?'

We all turned to see Al holding the guy's gun. His head's missing. 'That's a mean god.' He commented.

The men screamed in fear and I took that moment to kick the guy holding me by his stomach. Seiko and Ed started beating up their captors as well. Al gave the guy with the gun an upper cut.

Another one of Cornello's goons was about to run away but someone threw Al's head at him. I realized it was Ed.

'STRIKE!'

'My head!' Al cried in annoyance.

'Wha-wha-what's going on here?' Rose shrieked.

'It's always… been like this.' Ed said while knocking on Al's chest plate.

'Th-there's nothing inside…! It's hollow!' she gasped.

'Oh… This…' Al said as he put his head back. 'This is the punishment for trespassing into God's forbidden domain… Just like my brother and the twins…'

'The three of you… as well…?' she said in a low voice.

I averted my gaze from her and caught a glimpse of Seiko. Was that irritation I saw in his expression? I decided not to dwell on it too much. But I can't help but think that he _has_ been acting strange since last night, whenever we talk about our past, like he's hiding something from me.

But that's impossible… right?

'Oooookaaaayy… Let's change the topic…' Ed said while rubbing the back of his head.

'Wait! Are you saying that you saw God's true nature?' Rose asked. Then… 'NO! There HAS to be some mistake!'

'Jeez… The lady's already seen too much and she _still _believes in that fraud of a founder…' Ed muttered.

'Rose…' Seiko suddenly said. Everyone turned to him.

'Do you have the guts to see the truth?'

We all know what that meant…

It's time to see the Great Founder, Cornello.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Pheew! Finally! Chapter 8 is up! I had a hard time trying to write this cuz i've got a really hectic schedule in school...

Gomen gomen!

Aaanyway, i owe this to Bloody Bonez Alchemist! My awesome savior! Thanksies! xD

Lolz, hope you all enjoy! Reviews please! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

'So, Is this the Founder's room that Rose told us about?' Al asked.

We're in front of his room now, which is waaay too dark. Jeez, I don't think he's really a Son of the Sun God. You get what I mean?

'Hmm, wonder if he knows the meaning of _light_.' Seiko said. 'To think he's called a Descendant of the Sun God.'

'Way on, bro.' I replied.

Ed peeked a ways inside and sighed. 'Oh well…'

We went in and complete darkness greeted us. But despite the lack of light, I could feel that there was someone else inside.

I nudged Ed and thankfully, he got the point.

'You're supposed to say 'Welcome'.' He said.

'Welcome to our Holy Church,' a voice said, as the light went on. Cornello was standing by the railings above.

'Did you come to learn our teachings?'Cornello asked, wearing that stupid smile on his face.

'Yeah,' Ed smirked. 'I want you to tell us a bunch. Like this rule about tricking your believers with cheap alchemy!'

'Hmm, I wonder what you might be speaking of…' Cornello said. 'Grouping my 'Powers of Miracles' with alchemy will pose a bit of a problem… If you saw it once, then you would understa-'

'I've already seen it.' Ed cut in. 'The thing I don't get is how you were able to transmute something while ignoring the laws.'

'That's why I said it wasn't alchemy…' Cornello scratched his bald head.

'I thought so… It's the Philosopher's Stone… You're using that, aren't you?'

Cornello stopped scratching his head.

'It's that ring of yours… right?'

For a moment, everyone was silent. Cornello stood still, like a statue holding a leaning stick and his hand stuck, still scratching.

'I expected no less from a national alchemist…' he said. 'It is exactly as you said…

You are correct! This is a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends.' He showed us his ring.

'If we alchemists use this, we can perform tasks of great magnitude with little cost!'

Ed smirked an evil looking smirk. Geh…

'We've been looking for that!'

'Hah! Your eyes emit hunger for such a powerful device! What would you wish for by using this stone? Is it fame? Money?'

'Well, you too. You've made a religion through fraud. What do _you_ want?' Ed asked.

Cornello sneered. 'I need obedient believers who would be happy to throw away their lives for me.'

Then he cackled. 'It's wonderful! The greatest army in the world! One that doesn't fear DEATH! I've steadily advanced my preparations! Behold! After several years, this country will be MINE!'

'Nope… Don't care.'

Al, Seiko and I, (and even Cornello, mind you) all fell downwards comically. (Geh… XD)

'Don't just say a couple of words about my plans like 'Don't Care'!' Cornello yelled after he recovered. 'You… You're saying that you're from the army? With that attitude?'

'Uhh, Duh.' Ed said. 'Look. I'll get straight to the point. Gimme the Philosopher's Stone. Do that, and I won't say anything about your fraudulence to the people in this city.'

'Ha! You're trying to bargain with me! My believers won't believe a word from the likes of you!' Cornello cackled. 'I am loved by them! They are my faithful servants! No matter how many times you yell at them, they won't listen!

Because these stupid believers have been fooled by ME!'

'Well, I didn't expect any less from the Founder.' Ed said while clapping his hands two times. 'Thank you for letting us hear such a splendid speech.'

'Yeah,' Al said. 'Maybe the people won't listen to anything we'd say…' He took off his chest plate… revealing…

'But what about the stuff _she'd_ say?' Ed said, pointing at a certain girl whose been kept inside Al this whole time.

(Oh gods! Someone punch me, I can't stop laughing! I wish you guys are here so you could see Cornello's face! Hahaha! XD)

'R-ROSE? What is the…?'

'FOUNDER! Is what you just said all true?' Rose yelled while angrily stomping out of Al.

'Have you tricked us? The power of miracles… God's Power… You weren't going to grant my wish?

YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BRING HIM BACK?'

Cornello was shocked for a moment, but in a split second, he turned back to being serious. His face even darkened. And I swear… This time im certain…

Seiko did the _very_ same thing…

'Hmm… Perhaps being a messenger of God was a lie… But with this stone… as well as the transmutations of living organisms that countless alchemists have failed at… There is a possibility that your lover can be resurrected!'

I gasped. 'Rose. Don't!'

Cornello extended his hand out to Rose. 'Be a good girl, child, and come here…'

'Rose!' Al cried.

'Rose, don't listen.' Seiko said. I shivered from hearing his voice. I… Im sure his intentions are the same as ours… but why do I have the feeling that he didn't mean what he just said…?

'Rose, if you go, you won't be able to come back!' Ed warned.

'What's wrong? You're one of us.' Cornello's devilish voice said.

'Rose!' I yelled at her.

'Am I not the only one who could grant your wish?' Cornello said. 'Remember your beloved!

WELL!'

I thought she'd be on our side… But I guess her boyfriend's much more important to her that the lives of the people… How selfish…

'Im sorry guys…' she said, teary eyed. 'But this is the only thing that… I can really rely on…'

'Good, child… Really…' Cornello purred.

'Now I will have to purge these heretics that threaten the future of my religion with haste.' He said why pulling down a lever.

There was clanking of metal, like a gigantic gate being pulled open. Then the sound stopped. At first, nothing happened. But then I saw a tail. Kinda like an alligator's.

Then, there was growling, like a lion's. Oh. It _is_ a lion. You know, with scales, a big reptilian tail, regular paws at the front and feet like that of a bird's at the back and big, and I mean _big_, fangs…?

'The Philosopher's Stone is really an amazing thing…' Cornello said. 'It can create things like this.

Is this the first time you've seen a chimera? Hm?'

It stood at our right side. I don't know about the others, but im creeped out and irritated at the same time. Creeped out cuz of the way it looks and irritated cuz I _love_ lions, and seeing my favorite animal like this is totally annoying.

Try not being annoyed when this happens to your fave animal.

Ed sighed. 'It's a lil hard to fight unarmed.' He clapped his hands and touched the ground. Blue lightning crackled.

As he stood up, he pulled a spear from the floor. I decided to follow his example. I clapped my hands and touched the floor. I pulled out a three-foot long sword, sharp from the edge to the tip. The hilt was designed with a golden lion head with red eyes roaring.

'Why you-!' Cornello yelled. 'To transmute such weapons from the pavement without transmutation circles!

I see that "National Alchemist" isn't just a fancy name… But that won't be enough!'

The Lion Chimera charged at us. Ed and I barely had time to dodge, since we were in the middle. We leaped in separate directions. Seiko charged in the middle, holding his own sword. He slashed the chimera, but it swatted him away. I was just about to stand up myself when he came crashing on me.

'Ow!'

'Sorry sis!'

The chimera turned back to Ed, who was being helped up by Al. It ran towards them and Ed tried to fend it off using his spear, but the chimera slashed his left leg.

'ED!' Seiko and I yelled.

'Brother!' Al cried.

'Edward! Father please stop this!' Rose cried to Cornello, who gave her no attention.

'Hahaha! How is that? How do claws that can cut through iron feel?' Cornello laughed.

But then, Ed chuckled mirthlessly. '…What was that?'

The chimera's long, sharp claws broke and fell to the ground. Everyone, even the chimera itself, was surprised.

Ed kicked the chimera with the leg that's supposedly 'wounded.' The chimera tumbled back a ways.

'Sorry,' Ed said. 'But it's made a bit special.'

'What happened?' Cornello exclaimed. 'Well, if the claws won't work, bite him!'

As if on cue, the chimera charged at Ed again. This time, Ed let it bite his right arm. The chimera growled confusedly.

'What's wrong, you stupid cat? Can't get a good taste?' Ed said, glaring at his enemy.

'HEY YOU STUPID PIPSQUEAK DON'T CALL HIM STUPID! HE'S STILL A LION!' I yelled in annoyance. Hey, like I said, I love lions. (-.-)

'WHO'RE YAH CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK?' he yelled at me as he kicked the chimera by its jaw. 'IM TWO INCHES TALLER THAN YAH! And so what if I call 'im stupid? He IS stupid!'

'Why you-' I was about to walk up to him and kick his head but Seiko grabbed me by my midsection and held me tight.

'Nice time to argue guys. We've got an enemy here…' Seiko said.

Ed sighed, then turned to Rose. 'Rose, take a good look… This… is Human Transmutation…' he said as he ripped off the torn clothes off him.

'The bodies of sinners that have breached God's domain!' His automail glinted in the light.

At first, Cornello was speechless. But after a while, he said, 'Artificial limbs of steel… "Automail"…'

'I see now… The Full Metal Alchemist!' he emphasized the title.

'Come and get some, you stupid third-rate. I'll show you what's different between the two of us!' Ed yelled.

Seiko, Al and I stood behind him, ready to fight.

I have already found the person I was looking for my whole life. Now, the only powerful thing that can return my best friends' bodies is just a few steps away from us.

It's time for the battle for the Philosopher's Stone people.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Momo: Whoo! Finally got back! Im really sorry for not updating sooner, but i've been really busy in school.. Im really sorry and please dun kill meh! xD

Well, like Maki just said, the battle for the Philosopher's Stone is about to begin!

Maki: Yeah yeah they all know that, now get down from the chair before you hurt yourself!

Momo: Im not gonna fall! Sheesh Mak, it's not like i can't balance myse- *falls down*

Maki: *smacks head*

Ed: Bwahahaahahahahaha! That's for making me fall off the bed on the last chapter!

Al: *sweat-drop* Oh well.. Please don't mind them.. Review please everyone! ^^


End file.
